Forever Over You
by crazynesschick
Summary: Hell Hath No Fury Then A Woman Scorned. Cho Chang. Single Mother, with three kids. Still trying to cope with her husband's death when a slight bombshell takes over her life. So now armed with a new weapon and new determination, Cho Chang is back and is determined to bring Harry Potter down, one way or another.
1. Dna tests and memories

Forever Over You

Summary: Cho Chang, detective at the ministry. Single mother, 3 kids. And for some reason one of them's Harry's. Now 10 years after the war, she determined to shake the dust, and get him back.

T: For mildly suggestive scenes and light swearing

AN: This should be fun, cause I'm back :D, deleted my old stories, and have started in a new fandom. I would love it if you read, reviewed, liked, followed etc :D

AN: Sorry Draco is spelt wrong until chapter 5

Chapter 1: DNA Tests, and memories

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter Franchise.

Enjoy

Cho's P.O.V

I woke up to the cries. Of three small children. One 6, one 4 and one who is 3. It had already been two years since Danny had died from cancer, but still the pain was there. It will always be there. So my children wake up, every morning crying. So I comfort them. I got up and stretched. As I walked out of the door, I looked in the mirror. For 27, I was still looking ravishing. At least to me. I had shoulder length straight black hair, skinny figure with slight curves and brown eyes. I walked into my oldest child's bedroom first and was amazed. She was reading the paper. Well not reading, but looking. On the cover was the face of someone, I had long forgotten about. When I could of course. Harry Potter was on the cover of the Daily Prophet and looked exactly like my daughter. And I was startled to work out she also looked like me.

Cho's p.o.v

I went about the morning doing what I normally do, working through my morning rituals with my daughters. But in my thoughts I was far away. How could Sadie be Harry Potter's daughter? We never did anything. I think. Then I kept brushing that thought away, by thinking she'd Danny's, all 3 of them are Danny's. But then I'd think, well then why does Lala and Masie look so similar to Danny, and Sadie looks different? Except there was never a time when I'd actually slept with Potter. But there was that one night. The night I can't remember. I've tried so hard too, but never could. A voice drew me back to the Earth. "Mama?" It was Masie, sweet 4 year old Masie. With her curvy light brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Yes sweety?" "Your phone beeped." "Thanks sweety." I grabbed my blackberry and looked at the text.

_Dear Cho Chang, 10 years already __ Ginny and I are having a celebration for this fact at Hansworth park today. Hope to see you there. From Harry_

"Oh fuck" I whispered so none of the girls heard me. How did he have my number? No one from Hogwarts knew my number. Unless….. I gave it to him, on the night I can't remember.

Two hours later, I had gotten the kids dressed for the park, made 4 salads, got my self dressed and found when the park is, and was at Mungo's. DNA Test for Saide (although she thought, she was getting a flu shot) and while that was happening go to the place where her memories could be revived. I sat Sadie and the kids down and promised to be back. Then I walked down to Mr Mert's office where I had made an appointment. "Mrs Chang, please sit down." I obliged, "so you want me to revive your memories of a night." I nodded, and handed him the $400 he required, costly but important. "Very well, close your eyes." It took a while but then I felt it the barrier dislodging and the memories coming back.

_I had just had-had a fight with Danny, and was sitting at a nearbye bar. About an hour later when I was tanked, a person came in and sat down next to me. Took me a little while but then I realised it was Harry Potter. "Harry?" He looked at me "Cho, how nice to see you, had a bad day as well?" I nodded, and then as he and I grew more drunk we left together. _

"Thank you sir." Then I walked out. "Mummy your back!" Lala jumped all over me, and I hugged her, and the other two, and walked into the Dr's Office. The doctor nodded, and pushed a yellow sheet towards me. I quickly opened it and looked down. Harry Potters name was clearly marked as the father. For the second time that day I sweared "merlin's fucking beard." Then without saying anything, I got the kids to the car and drove off to the park. Angry but now with a sense of determination. Why though. I didn't know. Until I looked at Sadie, when she was older and went to Hogwarts, then she'd know. I pulled up at the park. I helped the kids out and walked out. It seemed everyone from the DA had come. I got my salads and walked the kids to where Harry, Ginny, Herminie and Ron was sitting chatting, with what could only be their kids, running around, talking to other kids. "Hi guys." They looked at me and smiled. "Cho it's been too long." And hugging me. I wonder if Harry remembered? That was when I made just a little remark "not as long for all of us." Harry looked up. He remembered. I just smiled sweetly and waved cheekily. "This is my littlest Lala, my four year old is called Masie, and my six year old is called Sadie." "Who's the father?" They asked. Besides from Harry he was oddly quiet. "Oh my Danny's dead." Then there was silence. "From cancer." They seemed slightly relived. I put my salads on the food table, and told my kids to run off and have fun. I saw Harry chatting to Neville and Luna. I waited till he had finished when I started my ambush. "What the fuck." He seemed surprised. "You invited me to a reunion, after you slept with me?" He seemed oddly sheepish "yeah, sorry about that, see, Ginny didn't know, and I slept with you, after she got mad at me randomly and told me to leave, and then got me to come back after she realised all those murders who by Hairy not Harry." I just gave him that look "you didn't remember." "Yeah until today I went to Mungo's and got a DNA test for my oldest." Harry's face became stony "and." "Sadie's yours." "She looks like me." "I know." "Does she know?" "Of course not she's six." "Ok then so we'll go our separate ways then." I shook my head "you've made me angry Harry, so I will be back. I will shake up your life, until you've confessed, and then even then I'll make you sorry for confessing, and then I'll make you miserable. Only then will we be going our separate ways." Harry had a slight smirk on his face "I've faced great misery then even you wouldn't know." I smiled at him and started to walk away "but you haven't faced the wrath of Cho Change."

AN: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo what did you think, slightly funny, interesting? Chapter 2 will be soon.


	2. Reunion take 2 and truth

Forever Over You Chapter 2

AN: Yes Chapter 2 already, chapter 1 isn't even up yet :D So its like im talking to myself MWHAHAHA Anyone Read review like follow etc

Chapter 2: Reunion take 2 and TRUTH

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter Franchise or quotes used.

Enjoy

Cho Chang's p.o.v

It had only been a week since the DNA test and already I had established my battle plan. The kids had helped me, but they didn't really understand. My first port-of-call is a dinner party. Just like the park reunion party. But at my house. I had traded emails with all the people at the party, and I knew the Potter's phone number. Anyway anyone had gotten back and said yes including the potters. I had already sent a text to Harry's phone saying "Hell hath no fury then a woman scorned." (TRUTH). So at 6am, 12hours before it officially starts, all 4 of us (Sadie, Masie, Lala and me) were at coles. "Mummy, can Masie, Sadie and me go get lots o loll loll (Lala's word for lollies)?" I nodded. The three girls ran shrieking with delight to the lollies and chips aisle, while I started to gather fruit, vegies, meat, bread and fish. I had gotten all the fruit and veg, I needed when I saw a familiar white haired girl "Luna." She seemed delighted to see me "Cho, how are you, shopping for the party tonight?" I nodded "I'm good, are you doing your grocery shopping?" She nodded. "Well I better let you get back to your shopping." And then she seemed to glide or float away. My daughters ran towards us, arms full of lollies and chips. "Enough mummy?" Masie asked. I nodded. We finished our shopping and went home.

Two hours before the party started, there was a knock on the door. The girls ran to open it, and really quickly Harry Potter was standing in my kitchen. I looked around for something to arm myself with, my wand was on the table and I was holding an icing stick. "I'm armed." He just looked at me and said "with frosting." I nodded "why are you here?" "Why are you doing this." I pursed my lips "didn't you get my text?" He nodded. "Anyway I'm here because of Ginny. We just discovered you're a detective and she was wondering if you needed someone to look after Lala." I shook my head "she goes to a pre-school, but not the same one as Masie." He nodded. "Ok then." I looked at him "there's got to be another reason why you're here." He nodded again "I also want to tell you that you'll never crack me." I looked at him and smiled "well then, if that's true, why do you keep getting me to stop?" For the first time he actually looked worried. "Harry I'll see you at the party." And then I walked away to get changed.

10 minuets later I walked down the steps, 10 minuets before people would arrive, wearing a flowy strapless red dress, and minimal makeup. The doorbell rang, it's party time I thought.

Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, I had even invited Dracco Malfoy, and him and Harry kept staring at each other. Dracco had matured. He looked hot, sexy even. "Uh Cho." "Yes." "Thanks for inviting me, most people wouldn't have bothered." I laughed "well just keep staring daggers at Harry and you're welcome any time." Now he laughed it was like evil silver bells. I liked it. "You don't like Harry?" He asked. I shook my head "I did until about a week ago." He seemed surprised. "So you're kids seem nice." I smiled, "Hey Cho great party." That was Neville, interrupting us. "Thanks having fun? Yeah." He then wandered off. "So Dracco, what do you do?" "Well I work at the ministry as a detective." My jaw dropped, that was my job. "What's wrong." "I work as a ministry detective as well." He nodded, seeming midly surprised. I wasn't surprised that we'd never bumped into each other before, detectives were often out of the office busy. "Well I'd better go talk to other people, I wouldn't seem a good host otherwise. He smiled. Right at the end of the night when everyone was getting ready to go, I stepped up on the table to make a speech. "Hell hath no fury then a woman scorned. That's what lately has taught me. Here's to old, new friends and old and new enemies. Forever we unite and forever will I disrupt." Everyone clapped, but Harry got my meaning, I smiled. At everyone, until only Dracco was left. "I knew that was for Harry." I looked my kids were fast asleep. I nodded. "Will you tell me what's going on?" There was something about Dracco, something comforting. So I told him. He didn't seem surprised. Before he left I asked him, if he was single. He nodded and walked up to me, and lightly kissed me on the nose. Then he was gone. I put my kids to bed and then sat down in the lounge room. "Oh fuck." I whispered, knowing that everything had gotten a whole lot complicated. But tomorrow was work, so I went to bed.

I stretched in the car, kids were at pre-school and school and I was on my way to work. I walked in and went up to the office. There were about 10 detectives and they all seemed to be in the office. I passed Dracco busy at work. I smiled to him as I went past and he nodded and went back to typing. I had nothing to do, there was no cases and I had finished all office work, that I had to do. I checked my email. There was an email from the daily prophet. Slightly intrigued I opened it.

_Dear Miss Chang, we at the Daily Prophet, need a Potter seems too perfect, so we want you to track him whenever possible, and relay any info found to Rita Skeeter, of course in the article you would remain anonymous. We would pay you handsomely, if you accept please respond to this email within 48 hours_

This would be perfect. I could even set him up a little, but I'd need help. Then I looked over at Dracco Malfoy, typing and a smile etched on my face. Who better to bring him down then the two people that hate him the most? I wandered over to Dracco's desk. He didn't even need to look up. "Hi Cho." "Hi Dracco, are you bored?" "What a funny thing to ask, but of course I am." I smiled "well I've been asked by the Daily Prophet to track Harry Potter and find info and I've been thinking I could set him up and you know mess with him along the way. Would you be interested? I'd spilt the pay of course." Dracco looked at me with that slightly sinister smile. "Of course."

AN: Ooh budding romance? I know heaps of people love Harry Potter but I just had to write something like this.


	3. Dish best Served Cold

Chapter 3 Forever Over You

AN: Still haven't uploaded, will upload at 5:00 tonight. For readers reading this I say HEY And yes there will be Dracco's p.o.v

Chapter 3 Dish best served cold

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the HP franchise

Enjoy

Cho's P.o.v

We had been staking out at the KFC for a few hours. Luna (who I was now friends with) was watching my kids. And it was even worse, cause it wasn't like we could eat anything, we just had to hide nearbye in the hedges and listen to the conversation. Who eats and hangs out at KFC's for over two hours!? Well Ron and Harry do anyway. They had just been talking about their lives and what not, and I felt a bit upset to notice that I'd hadn't even been mentioned once. "So yeah how's Ginny?" "Pregnant." My eyes widened a bit at this news. Dracco whispered to me "he's getting backup, because of Sadie." It made sense now. At least we we're getting info on our first day of the job. "I thought you wanted to wait though mate?" Harry nodded "but yeah what happens, happens." This was enough to make me mad. I nudged Dracco "want to have some fun?" He nodded. We snuck around to the counter and ordered some food for them, "oh and tell them it's from Harry's mystery lover." Dracco smirked. We ducked back to our hiding place and waited for the madness to unfold. "Uh guys, someone ordered you some chicken, and said to tell you it's from Harry's mystery lover." Then the counter guy walked off. Ron staring at Harry. "Is this true?" Harry shook his head "no never, it's just." I smiled. "Look, mate just explain." Harry took a breath in. "Ok while all that 'Hairy' business was going on, Ginny kicked me out for a while, I slept with Cho once. So Sadie's mine." Ron nodded "I knew something was going on." "So is that your mystery lover…" I looked across Dracco was furiously texting someone. I turned back to the conversation. "Does Ginny know?" Harry shook his head "she won't Cho said she'd break me, but I haven't heard from her since." That was when Pansy walked through the door. I saw Dracco smirking. "Harry how could you, you said you'd always love me, until you ran off with the Weasley girl. How could you." I had to try and keep myself from laughing as Pansy walked up to Harry and smacked him across the side of the face. Dracco nudged me "it's time to make your grand entrance." It took me a minute but I finally understood. Pansy walked off, and I walked in. I ignored them, and order a solo. I then walked to their table and sat down innocently. "Cho was that all you?" I shrugged "all what?" Ron looked bewildered. "Calm down, calm down." I then slipt and spilled my solo all over Harry's head "whoops." Even Ron chuckled a little bit. "Oh will you buy me a new drink Harry." Harry shook his head "what the." That was when I slapped him "there will be a lot more, where that will come from." I warned then I walked off, and slided back into the hiding spot. "You know, I think she's serious." Ron said. Harry shrugged "maybe she's just jealous." "That's not jealousy mate that's bitter determination." Then they went their separate ways. Dracco and I climbed out. "God that was too much fun." Dracco laughed. "Oh I know right, any way Harry won't be moving soon." Dracco tilted his head "I slipt some food poisoning Into Harry's chicken." "You can buy food poisoning?" I smiled "you can buy anything on the net." Then I said goodbye and went home. I sent an email to Rita, telling her about the day, but changing the people involved.

Dracco's p.o.v

Cho's are confusing. She is beautiful and fiery and sweet. And the biggest point is too good for me. But she's indicated she might have feelings for me. Love is confusing. I pulled into Malfoy Manor, where I live alone. Damn it. I'm craving Kuntucky Fried Chicken.

Cho's p.o.v

I woke up early in the morning. I had dreamt of Dracco. Again. I got up, and went down to the kitchen to make pancakes. While doing that I sent a quick text to Ginny _want to meet up during my lunch break?_

Ginny quickly replied _Sunset Café 12:00._

"Pamcakes!" Sadie squealed running down the stairs. The other two, quickly followed. We chatted about barbies and dolls and I drove them to their various schools. I went to work. There was a case sitting on my desk. Damn. Two cases. Ugh. At least it was just a murder, I normally solve those quickly. I packed up and got my stuff, and was walking into the elavtor when Dracco stepped out. "Case?" I nodded "I'm having lunch with Ginny to get the goss on the baby." Dracco nodded "I will research on the murderer 'Hairy' and see if we can frame him to be Harry." My eyes widened "that's an amazing idea." I hugged him, and it lasted a second too long. We broke off awkwardly. "Right case." I hopped into the elevator. Dracco would never got out with me. He's too rich. The case I was on, was your basic who shot the gun sort of case. And we quickly discovered fingerprints and hair, we could use to try and work out who the killer was. But I found myself ticking down the hours till my lunch break. Framing Harry was much more interesting.

Finally it was lunch. I found myself, jumping into the car. I looked up Sunset Café on the gps, and was on my way. When I arrived Ginny was already there. "Hi Cho, it's been a while hasn't it." I nodded and slid into the spare seat. "So what's been going on." "Oh Cho it's wonderful. I'm pregnant!" I tried to act surprised "that's awe-some, was it an accident or planned?" Ginny blushed a little bit. "Harry always wanted to wait, so I was fine with that, and then just a couple of weeks ago like days after the reunion, he wanted kids, and quickly so yeah." Other then that she said nothing interesting. She just talked about friends and quickly it was time to head back to work, on the way I called Dracco and let him know of an idea I had in place. He said he'd work on it and come over for dinner.

At 6:00pm the case was solved. Just your basic psychopath. I pulled home and found Dracco, chatting to Luna. He smirked when he saw me "was I early?" I shook my head "no you were just too late." He chuckled slightly. I thanked Luna for getting them home and paid her for the week. She seems to have become a babysitter for the girls. Ah well. After we ate. Dracco showed me. It was a magazine article he had gotten from Rita. It read Harry Potter Playboy? "She's just waiting for your permission." I smiled "tell her to print it." Dracco left to make the call. I realised that I felt like I had to vent out my feelings to him now. Just so, I didn't get attached and have it break my heart to see him go. "Dracco I." He stopped that was all I had to say "Me too." Then I kissed him. Properly. It was getting late. "I'll see you tomorrow." Dracco turned "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Then he was gone. This was getting complicated.


	4. Turkey Surprise

Chapter 4 Forever Over You

AN: Chapter 4 already. Gosh. I have fallen completely in love in writing and creating this story. I hope you are enjoying it as well.

Chapter 4 Turkey Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

Enjoy

Dracco's p.o.v

Yes. I woke up. And remembered last night. Cho actually has feelings for me. I got up and found the daily prophet already sitting on the desk waiting for me to read. I saw the cover article and smirked. Harry Potter Playboy? Amazing title. Just amazing. I couldn't believe it was already Wednesday. All detectives have Wednesday off, unless your on an important government case. Cho texted me. _Reporters want Harry Potter to make a statement, I have an idea, meet me in the bushes at 6 Walrof Lane at 11 be there or be square XO Cho_

It was like we had automatically become a couple. Naturally I was ok with that. No wrong word. I was elated at that. I got dressed and hopped in my car.

I slided next to Cho. "They want Potter to make a statement, and I want to sabotage it. Savy." I nodded. SO simple, yet so efficient. "What's your idea?" Without looking at me, and with a straight face she simply said "turkey surprise." I rose an eyebrow. Turkey surprise? We watched the reporters drive in. "Nows our chance." I saw her lift a large baking tray and followed her to the back of the house. "Sarge what's the plan?" I asked her. "There are like 10 explosives in this turkey and when I say so you're going to detonate it." "Why me?" "Because it's really tight, and you're strong and also you're a guy. You like watching things go boom." I couldn't argue with any of that. We placed it and left. "What if Ginny's in the house? We don't need murder on our hands." I asked. "I sent a text from a new phone I bought espically for this purpose saying she her parents were sick at Mungo's she'll be gone for a while." Gosh Cho's smart. I blanked out, for most of the conversation, until Cho whispered in my ear "it's go time." I pushed down the stick. There was a massive BOOM and there were bits of turkey, food and house flying everywhere. We then slowly left. "So that was turkey surprise?" Cho laughed "that was turkey surprise." "I don't think I can ever eat turkey again." I said. Cho giggled "neither can I."

Cho's p.o.v

I emailed Rita, on our progress and laughed at the days events. I spent the rest of the day with my daughters. Running around and just having fun. At around 5:00 Dracco texted me _bring yourself and the girls to dinner? Only if you want too. If you do come to Malfoy Manor._

I smiled and texted back yes we will. I already felt a strong bond with Dracco. So at 6:00 I put all three girls in the backseat and drove off, to Malfoy Manor. Dracco welcomed us in, with a look of cocky swagger and slight nervousness on his face. He had bought some toys for the girls and they were happily playing while we waited for dinner to cook. "Dracco?" Masie asked "what's for dinner?" He smiled and crouched down so he was at eye level with her "turkey and pasta salad." I laughed, turkey? He must have done that just to see me smile. For the first time in my life I felt a great pressure leave my chest. In a way I felt more comfortable with Dracco then I ever did with Danny. Is that so wrong?

AN: Short chapter I know. Whatever. Late Update. See u next chapter


	5. Twist to the case

Forever Over You Chapter 5

AN: Yes I will start spelling Draco correctly, sorry for the inconvenience.

Chapter 5 Proposal gone wrong, a new twist to the case

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

Enjoy

Cho Chang's p.o.v

Harry Potter has been hiding from me. Well not hiding. But quiet. Busy rebuilding his house. Its annoying. I've actually had to do ministry cases, while waiting for him to actually do something. At least Draco and I are going strong. Its weird, though. I feel more in love with him, then I ever did with Danny. I sorted through the files on my desk. Draco walked in at 10am, "guess what?" I smiled "guess what?" "I've been stalking Potter, and I saw him going into the ring shop, I followed him around, and he is planning on proposing to Ginny tonight." I jumped up "we need a plan." Draco nodded "well I was going to let lose mad pigeons, a flashmob, a twin sister, and then a loony throws the ring into the sea, but hey that's just me." I smiled "is it all ready." He nodded and smirked. "That plan is perfect except for one thing." He seemed confused, "what is that." I smiled "me."

At 6:00pm it was good to go. I was dressed in simple jeans and my favourite jean jacket. We had sat and waited and watched how all our other plans had ruined their romantic picnic in the park. When we saw Harry get down on one knee, Draco nudged me. I got up and walked out. "Harry, Ginny what a chance of seeing you here." "Ginny I wouldn't marry Harry, he hasn't been totally honest with you." Ginny looked confused "one day during the time you were unjustly angry at him, he slept with me and I got pregnant and I didn't even know until a little while ago." She seemed shocked, I reached for the ring to finish the job, when Harry walked up to me "you've gotten too involved lately. One might think you're out to get me. But be careful because there's a big scary world out there." Then Fred Weasley stepped out from the trees. And I stepped back. "You should be dead." I looked at Ginny she seemed scared as well. "See, things have been going on behind the scenes for a long time. Bargains have been made and what not, and Harry is our main player. Step out Cho, or we'll step in Cho, and you won't like whats going on in the dark." That was when I turned and ran. I ran off. Draco stopped what was that. "It's always been bigger than Harry. Now we're not just trying to bring Harry down, we're trying to bring the darkness down." Draco smiled "good thing we're determined." He stopped "there's a wand to my back isn't there." He nodded. I heard Fred's voice "now no following Malfoy, or she'll be hurt." I saw him nodded. "Come on, Cho." I could only just call to Draco "watch the kids, I'll be back." I saw him nod, just before I was pushed onto a broom.

Draco's p.o.v

I called Luna, and made up a story of why Cho would be gone for a while. Then I drove home, and saw the old broom sitting there. I hoped on and started to follow.

Cho's p.o.v

It was a long journey, and finally we touched down. It was just a small cottage. Harry stepped out. "The problem Cho, is that it's all in your head." I blinked "what?" "Fred's dead, and Malfoy's in hospital. It is in your subconscious where all this is happening. Its your brain, putting the pieces together, to what your real mission is. Then I came back to reality. I was sitting in a small room holding Draco's hand. I remembered. Everything had happened until me going out to talk, then I can't remember. "Cho." "Draco." "Can you remember what happened?" I saw him shake his head "I can't either." "It's Ginny, Draco." "Harry's protecting her, all this time." "There's something deeper, in this case." Draco looked sheepish. "Good think I hijacked the wedding ring and put a bomb in it." "YOU DID WHAT."

Two days later….

I was handcuffed to Ginny Weasley. Yep never a good sign. Well the real Ginny Weasley. The real Harry Potter was drunk somewhere, off the coasts of Hawii. And Draco was trapped with a bear. Oh no. Time for the case to deepen.

AN: So this story deepened didn't it. Next Chapter They Weren't Dating and Hairy is real and I slept with a stranger #weird things or TWSAHIRAISWASWT


	6. TWSAHIRAISWASWT

Chapter 6 They Weren't Dating and Hairy is real and I slept with a stranger #weird things or TWSAHIRAISWASWT

Disclaimer: Just no, just no

Enjoy

Cho's p.o.v

Draco and I had long forgotten the ministry and Rita, we were just detecting. So I was stuck to Ginny Weasley, who had been stuck under her (or really her fake's) house for 10 years. She had never started dating Harry yet,as the day of their date she had ended up in this predicament. And I was with her. Because Fake Ginny threw me in here, and trapped Draco with a bear. Harsh things. Apprently Ginny (Fake Ginny) had set up this whole thing, so her and Hairy yep Hairy was Harry, well not Harry but fake Harry, so they could hide from the cops. Which meant I had a one night stand with a stranger. Oh god. And also Fake Ginny and hairy had ditched us. And worse no one of us could remember how we got here. "So uh darling Cho." Draco said "does this mean we are trying to stop a criminal making us 'good'." I frowned "it seems that way. But it's too interesting to stop." I then walked out of the handcuffs. "How?" Ginny asked me "oh I have had them picked for over an hour." Ginny's eyes widened "and you didn't tell me?" I shrugged "no I guess I didn't." I unpicked Draco's cage and we left. "First things first, we head out to Hawaii." Draco looked at me. "You want to talk to Harry." I shook my head "Hairy will set up Harry, so we need to go over there and arrest them." Draco looked at me "it's never that simple." I nodded 'should be fun though."

24 hours later we were at Hawaii. And to make matters worse I had just discovered I was pregnant. Again. It didn't take us long to find Harry though. We just went to the cheapest bar on the island. "Harry?" He smiled "Cho and Malfoy what a wonderful surprise." I tilted my head "why are you here?" He shrugged "to tell you the truth I'm waiting for you. Well for you to get kidnapped." And then the world went black.

I woke up in a dark room, miserable. Life had gotten so complicated lately. With dreams of things, I thought were happening when I weren't and numerous case twists. And now I was kidnapped. Or adult napped. Whatever. I wonder where Draco was. I hadn't even told him I was pregnant yet. My eyes widened and closed, that was it. That was what all of this was about. They've set me up, to undo a mistake a made 6 years ago. But why would sleeping with Hairy, or Harry been important to them. But if we use a time turner and go back, I won't be with Draco anymore and Sadie would never have been born, and who knows what could have happened. I had no idea where I was, what time, day or date it was and didn't know if someone was going to come and rescue me.

Draco's p.o.v

I woke in the hotel. I knew what was going on atleast now. I had worked it out. Cho was kidnapped and I had to make a big choice. To work out why they want Cho to time turn, or go rescue Cho. Naturally I choose the stupid one. Rescue Cho. I didn't even know she had a time turner. No, she doesn't. But if they mentally harm, or confuse her enough, she'll get one. How many times have we not been able to remember something, or woke up somewhere else? They were all playing the game, all of us were and are. All I needed to do was turn on my phone. One night when Cho was speaking a put a magical tracker in her arm. There's one on me was well. They only turn on if the person who's wearing it is in danger or kidnapped. Damn. How long was I out? They took or back to England, where all of this started.

Cho's p.o.v

I hadn't been feed. But, I was sure Draco would come to my rescue. Eventually. I found some chalk on the ground. I drew up all the events that had been happening. And realised, that they were going to starve me. It was best. Stop me, and Draco will either kill everyone, go mad, become depressed or just stop. I drew my knees to my chest, ready for a pitiful sleep.

Draco's p.o.v

I was on a plane. Back to England. Back to Ginny's house. But I was on my laptop as well, working on why they did this. _"He said that Ginny had thrown him out, because of all of this 'Hairy business.' _That's when it dawned on me. Two Ginny's both real. Fake Ginny has no part in this and is being controlled. And hairy's not worried about Cho, but Cho's daughter. But there's one part that doesn't match up. The DNA test. Then I realised. Ginny 2 is being controlled by hairy who IS Harry, who is Hairy and so on. SO maybe I hijacked a plane. But seriously, its an emergency.

Cho's p.o.v

It heard it before I saw it. The plane crash through the numerous levels and landed right in front of me. The stairs came out and I hopped on. Draco was standing right in front of me, with that smirk I have always loved. We hopped into the plane, and got a lift out. 10 minuets later, we were in a taxi, going to my place. I was bombarded my kids. Draco had explained to me everything that was going on. My kids smiled. "You were gone for too long." Luna hugged me and whispered "are you alright." I nodded. It felt so good to be out of that place. Draco nudged me "we can go back to what we were doing before or we can try to finish this case." I looked at him, trying not to express my doubt. "Let's finish it." I said with as much confidence as it could.

AN: The aim for this story is 20 chapters.


	7. Kissing Under A Blue Sparks Moon

Chapter 7 Forever Over You

AN: Chapter 7 already, it's weird to feel like only 3 more chapter till we're halfway there. Also this story really changed, but I like it. This weekend there will be two chapters on Saturday and 1 on Sunday.

Chapter 7 Kissing under a blue sparks moon

Disclaimer: Nothing I don't own Harry Potter

Enjoy

Cho Chang's p.o.v

We were up to our old tricks. We were going to rob a bank. We need to Harry/Hairy (lets just call him Harry) and Ginny2's attention. So we were going to rob a bank. Not gringotts of course we weren't stupid. But here at 8am, during the day about to walk in with guns. Was it bad, that I was looking forward to this? We walked in "Hands up." Draco yelled. We walked over to the cash registers and started taking all the money out. "We will send it back." I whispered to the cash register. As we walking out we yelled "tell Harry Potter and Ginny hi from us when the news reporters come." I giggled in the car that was sooo much fun. Draco looked serious as we dumped the money, "what's wrong?" He frowned "the same car, following us here is no following us again." We had just enough time to see the wand and duck. Our windscreen smashed, we had just enough time to pull over before the tyres went as well. Draco and I jumped out, pulling out our wands. We running. We had to. We had to get to a secluded area, before the public see magic. Our wands were just as a precaution. Draco and I moved as one. But I was slower. I hadn't told him yet, about the baby. And I wasn't going to. Not until this case is over. If it's over. It might end with me time turning back. We ran, to a small forest patch. Except, we weren't followed. We were alone. "Don't put away your wand." Draco whispered to me "just in case that's what they're waiting for." I nodded. So we waited. Half n hour an hour. "Draco, I don't think there's anyone there." He nodded. So we left. We got a taxi to my house. After dinner, I put on the news. Which I rarely do. It doesn't involve my world, so what's the point? But today it involved My world. I didn't listen to the blabbing on until it got to the part about the robbery. "I don't know, these two people came in and robbed us, and said to tell Harry Potter and Ginny, hi." I turned off. We had seen what we needed to see. Now why bother listening to that mindless crap. I got a call from Neville "hi, Neville." "Uh hi, I know you've grown close to Luna lately so I'd just like to let you know she got run over. She's alive. But in critical condition." "Thanks I'll be there shortly." "Draco can you watch the girls?" He nodded "I need to go, Luna's in hospital." He seemed to understand. Before I left, I turned and said "it was them, replying wasn't it." I could literally hear him nod. It was weird how close we've become to each other.

Half an hour later, I was walking into Mungo's. I found Luna's ward and walked in. "Luna?" No answer. Neville was sitting there, "they said she's in a coma." I looked at him "and she might not ever wake up."

Draco's p.o.v

There were cameras in her house of course. Sadie (who was Harry's kid as he was Hairy, who was Harry and so on) had found the first one, hidden inside a book. I put Sadie, Masie, and Lala to bed, and plugged the camera into her computer. The video was a powerpoint that read. A friend, in an endless sleep. A bomb, you can't prevent. The sound of silence. A dead friend. The tick tocking of no clocks. The smiles of the haunted. The angels of hell. The loving caress of the mislead. The sound of dead tiptoes. The waking of her. These are 10 of my favourite things. That was it. It was obviously clues. Each thing in order. Quickly I called Cho.

Cho's p.o.v

Draco and I were sitting in the backyard, holding hands and looking at the moon. Draco had told me and shown me, the powerpoint. "Why would they leave us clues?" I asked. Draco looked at me "because they think they can't be beat." That seemed true enough. He continued "they want to see if we can prevent each one from happening each time.' I looked at him "we're already too late for the first one." "Why?" "Luna's in a coma, she'll probably never wake from." He hugged me and for the first time today, I allowed myself to sob. But then I saw it as on cue, blue fireworks lit up the sky, forming the words too late. Draco turned to me and kissed me. We had an impossible task, ahead. One that we have to do in order to protect everyone. I turned to him and said "like we entered this?" "Like we entered this, let's do it our way." I smiled "the annoying, hell bent and mischievous way." I said with a final kiss on his lips.

AN: See you next chapter.


	8. Running from two to one

Forever Over You Chapter 8

AN: Chapter 8 is now launched tee hee :D

Chapter 8 Running from two to one

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

Enjoy

Cho's p.o.v

Next was the bomb. We didn't have a lot of time. Which was why we sitting at Lucks Café, looking at maps. We were sipping coffes and half wondering why the ministry had not called wondering where we were. "It's been really slow lately." Draco said with a finish. "By the way did you hear a slight ticking coming from Sadie's bag today?" I nodded "she's probably just taking her clock to school for show and tell." He nodded but a frown seemed to be etched on his face. Then it went deeper and he stood up. "Cho we've got to go, like now." I stood up "why?" He looked at me his eyes wild. "They broke into the house and put the camera there right? So they broke in, what's to stop them from putting I don't know a bomb into the lining of her school bag." I didn't say anything, I just ran outside to the car and jumped in. A bomb you can't prevent. "And the detonators are spread like 100 km apart. They broke them in half, and we can't teleport there because they are non magic preschools." Draco took a deep breathe. "It's time to show you the stock." Then he drove the other to his house.

When we arrived I looked at him "Draco we're wasting time, who knows how long that bomb is set to go off." "These will need to make up for it." Then he pushed open the garage. Sleek, fast convertibles. He had ten of those. Both with the speed to drive all over London in a few hours, and looked like they could go over any terrain. "Let's do it."

Draco's p.o.v

Cho took one car, I took another. Driving this thing, was sleek just sleek. I blanked out for the trip, just focusing on the road. In what seemed like moments I jumped out and ran inside. Without disturbing the class I quickly sorted through and stopped. And left and called Cho. "They've predicted which ones we'll fail at. This .one will come to past and then we'll have to succeed the next one." "There's no detonators Cho." "We have to do something." "Just get to her school quickly.

Soon we were both at her school, just in time to see it explode. Cho was covered in bits of debrie, teachers and students. Sadie was dead. We could make out single words back to the game. Cho grabbed me and sobbed. I just stood there. Sadie was gone. That loving girl, I considered part of my family. I grabbed Cho, but I didn't sob it was too raw. "We got to keep going Cho." She nodded. That was it. To the next one, this time we can't fail.

AN: Very short chapter so I'll be nice and write 3 today one for tomorrow. I know this chapter was really sad, but I need to start setting up for the end.


	9. Puzzle Pieces Of Silence

Chapter 9 Forever Over You

AN: No AN this time Actually this will be realesed tomorrow, because I'm sad over Sadie death. Will be realased on Sunday instead.

Chapter 9 Puzzle Pieces Of Silence

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides from Sadie's death and my ideas.

Enjoy

Draco's p.o.v

We let ourselves have a day of rest. Something snapped in Cho. She didn't seem fully drawn to the world, now. I still loved her of course. While she was spending time with Masie and Lala, I was reaching the quietest place in the world. Lovebrick Castle. Cho and I quickly packed and headed there. She was silent the whole trip. I was grieving for Sadie as well, but Cho was wrecked. It was almost like she lost a piece of her sanity. Two hours later, we pulled up at the crumbling Lovebrick Castle. "Draco's there's a note." She said dimly pointing. I walked over and picked it up. _This old tower is falling apart, when you enter you'll have to start. Because when you enter it'll start to fall, until 20mins when you're all just bone. The puzzle pieces are inside, be careful or you'll start to cry. If you're to late you will likely die or won't find the prize inside the puzzle. _We both walked to the entrance. I looked over at Cho "you ready?" She nodded "for Sadie." "For Sadie." Then we walked in. Instantly I was overwhelmed by the quietness. I could hear nothing, but silence. I could hear my, blood pumping though. And if left too long, would drive me mad. 20mins I mouthed to Cho, then we headed off. We found the first piece, in an old shabby lounge room. I was reasonably big, so it was easy for Cho, to calculate how many pieces there were. 9 pieces she mouthed, I nodded. We walked throughout the rooms, looking over every nook and cranny. There was no way to be able to calculate time though. Because everything was silent. You couldn't hear outside either.

By the time we felt the rumble, we only had to find one piece left. We felt the walls start crumbling. Cho grabbed my hand, and pulled me firmly to the door. She pointed down, hidden, where we had first stepped into the castle, was the last puzzle piece. We grabbed it and ran out. As soon as we stepped outside, the castle erupted. "Hit the deck" I yelled, pulling Cho down to the ground. She smacked me, but stopped after a thick brick nearly hit her head. We were silent, while the wreckage was happening around us. Slowly, it started to subside and we stood up. There was practically nothing left of the tower. Only basic fortifications "like it was an artefact, long ago." Cho whispered. "It was magically restored wasn't it." I asked. She nodded. We headed back to the car, and put the puzzle together. It was a picture of three figures, Sadie, Luna and Neville. There was one word in the middle of the puzzle that read. Congratliations. Cho looked at me, what's the next clue "a dead friend." She seemed saddened "we can't stop, for the night, we need to return." I held out my arm, and lightly grabbed her wrist "no, we're playing this our way. We can rest for tonight, and return early in the morning." Cho looked pissed "but haven't you noticed, every day one of these is happening." I couldn't argue with that, silently I nodded, "then get in the car, it's going to be a long two hours.

Cho's p.o.v

I was glad Draco, drove me home tonight. I really just wanted to be with my 3, no 2 kids. We were all suffering, over Sadie's death and worse. I felt it was my fault. I walked in and dropped my bag. The two girls were sleeping on the couch, holding hands. "Wakey, wakey." For a second, I was worried that they weren't going to wake up, but slowly, their eyes started to open. "Mummy!" They yelled, and embraced me in a big hug. "You're back!" Masie yelled an Lala, just crawled into my arms. They were happy, but there was a sadness in their eyes. Even Lala, who was still too young to understand, looked saddened."Mama, is Saide coing bak?" Lala asked. I sadly shook my head, and latched onto my kids never wanting to let go. "I miss her." Masie said. "I think we all miss her." I simple said. The kids, were already ready for bed, so up we went. Holding hands. First I put Lala to bed and read a story. Then I tucked Masie in. and started reading her a story. "Mummy? How did Sadie die?" She asked unsurely testing out the new word. How could I explain this, to a 4 year old. "Well there was an explosion at Sadie's school, and she died." Masie nodded trying to understand. "Will we be able to bury her body, like we did with dad's?" There had been no pieces left of her body. "Uh, well, we'll hold a funeral of course, but we won't be able to bury her body." Masie, didn't seem to understand. So I just pulled up the covers tight, and kissed her goodnight. As I walked out, I realised tomorrow, I was going to have to protect Neville. And worry about this baby. Ugh. At least Draco and I knew who we had to protect, this was evident, by the picture. Luna's in a coma, so she's practically dead, Sadie is dead and Neville's alive. Tonight, I was Draco was next to me, but I was happy I had come home. I didn't want to be away from my kids, who were still suffering, for a whole night. But I wish I wasn't alone. I contemplated calling Draco. But to be honest I was tired, he was tired and we had a big day tomorrow. To get here he'd have to aparrate or drive, and frankly he looked too tired to do either of those things. He's probably already asleep. But as I went to turn my mobile phone off, I saw a text, _are you ok? _To which I just sent back _not really, but I'll manage. I always do. _Then I went to sleep, not in a rush to start tomorrow

AN: So chapter 10 will be released next Saturday. Hope you enjoy the rest of your weekend. Sadie's death was really hard to write, but needed to be done.


	10. Saying goodbye twice

Chapter 10 Forever Over You

AN: Surprise I wrote another chapter today. Halfway there, thanks to all who are reading this story.

WARNING: Tears may incur at this chapter

Chapter 10 Say goodbye twice

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Draco's p .o.v

I was at mcdoanlds. Neville, doesn't live at Hogwarts, and was taking some time off, to spend with Luna (who was still in a coma) so Neville was a t mcdonalds having breakfast. So, so was I. Cho had to drop Masie and Lala at their preschools, so it was up to me to stalk Neville until she turned up. Neville ordered 2 hash browns, 2 mcmuffins and 1 pancake. I was mad. What about me? I don't get to eat anything, I have to stalk him instead! I felt Cho slide into the bushes next to me. It seemed so long ago, when we first stalked harry potter at kfc. Before this whole case became so mplicated. Neville looked down at his phone, then got up and walked off. "Come on, Cho we have to follow him." I pulled her up. We got outside and looked around he was gone. "Any idea where he might have gone?" She shook his head. "I'll try calling him." Cho looked at me "the call isn't going through." I sighed. I heard her phone beep. "What is it?" She shrugged and showed me _hL. _Then I noticed something "the second letter is a capital as in name, as in Luna." Cho's eyes widened and she continued my train of thought "and the first letter is help, or helping." I looked at her "which one could it be?" She shrugged. "We can kill two birds with one stone, you try to find Neville and I'll watch Luna at the hospital." I pursed my lips. The idea of her going off alone, didn't appeal to me. "I'll be fine Draco." I nodded. "just call me, if you need me ok." Then I walked off, to try and find longbottom.

Cho's p.o.v

I got a taxi, to mungo's. I was scared and scarred. I had no idea what the day would hold, or what would happen. I was so lost in my train of thought, that in no time at all, I was at mungo's and in Luna's ward. She seemed so fragile yet peaceful. I didn't even have time to hear the footsteps. "You know, I think this one is too impossible." I didn't acknowledge Harry's voice. "You see, today when Neville, dies if he dies, Luna's monitor will go beep and she'll die. But here's the thing, if you go and help Draco, there a larger chance that Neville will live, but still she'll die. It's a choice." Then he was gone and I was shaking. I had a choice, a choice that which could end one of my friend's life. But the truth was, I didn't want to leave Luna's side. I was sure Draco would solve it, he was smart. But still there was a voice in my head that said what if he can't. But I knew at least one thing. I couldn't leave Luna. I would stay with her to the end. Because even if I go, she'll still die, but there's a chance Neville will survive. I have to hold onto hopes. No matter how thin or light they are I have to hold onto them. I grabbed Luna's hand "to the end" I whispered softly "to the end." I wouldn't leave her side, not until she passes.

Draco's p.o.v

It didn't take me long to work out where Neville was going. All I had to do really, was break into his house, and go through his library of books. When I had, broken in I noticed a book sitting on the table _magical plants for non magical purposes. _I just looked up the coma section and off I was. So now I'm on my way to gillyweed lake. When undoubtly, Neville was. There was just one plan that didn't match up, the fact that he just randomly walked off. But I have to trust myself. I was fighting the strong urge, to kill Cho and ask her how she's going. But the truth is I know better. So I drove in solitude, wondering how the hell, I was going to protect Neville. It's not that I did want to protect him, it's just the Cho didn't want him to die. I was so lost in my silent train of thought, that I drove past my exit. So I did what anyone normal person wouldhave done. I got out my car, set it on fire and apparated.

I ended up, on the right side of the creek. I could see two distant figures. I could see that one was Neville. But I could not tell who the other one was. It seemed to be Harry, but it couldn't could it? I moved along the sides of the creek, watching them. Eventually I could make out the conversation. "Harry, why did you want to meet me here?" Harry's face looked serious. "Well you need to collect the plant for Luna don't you?" Neville shook his head "the book's a fake, if there was a way they would have used it." Harry's face tightened "well then you've got me all worked out." Neville started to walk away when Harry grabbed his arm "Neville, you're not going to leave this alive." I started to move in the weeds, slowly moving forward. "You're not a murderer Harry." That was Neville speaking again. "You don't know anything about me." Then I heard those words, and I ran out. 'Stop." But I was too late, Neville was on the ground. Dead. Harry walked away "tomorrow is your punishment." Then he apparated and was gone. I called Cho, and told her the bad news. She just said she'll be there soon.

Cho's p.o.v

As soon as I heard the news about, Neville's death, I turned and looked at Luna. I sat there, as her heart failed and whispered one word "goodbye." Then she was gone and so was I.

I was standing next to Neville's body. I lightly kissed him again whispered "goodbye." Then I left with Draco to prepare for our punishment.

AN: Till next week folks.


End file.
